The TickleMonster
by KittenSoulReader
Summary: One of my first CreepyPastas. Inspired by a picture I'd seen.


_Today, I was sleeping over at my boyfriend's house for the first time. When we went to bed, I asked him if he was scared of the tickle monster under his bed, as he had his feet hanging off the side. He laughed at me and told me not to be so childish. During the night, he woke me up, slightly laughing, saying, "Stop it, I know it's you. And I'm not even ticklish on my foot."_  
 _I said I was right beside him, so he turned on the bedside light. I've never heard an eighteen-year-old guy scream so loudly or jump so high._  
 _Who was under the bed?_  
 _His dad, who had overheard our conversation. He crawled out from under the bed, high-fived me, and left the room._

 _My boyfriend and I then went back to sleep._

* * *

 **The following night, at the boyfriend's house**

The guy had gone to bed at his usual time tonight. He was alone this time, his girlfriend having gone home earlier that day. Everyone in his home were already asleep, so he'd decided he might as well try to as well. Heading to his bed and laying down, he shut his eyes and began to doze off.

On the brink of sleep, something began to stir him back awake. Still in a tired daze, he rolled over. That's when he noticed something. Something was tickling his feet again. "Dad, stop... I know it's you." He dragged, words slurred a little from sleepiness. His words were filled with annoyance, and he kicked his feet to get the tickling to stop. It did. Trying to go back to sleep, he flipped over to his back again. The tickling started back up.

Now, completely awake and slightly mad, he sat up. He got up from the bed and walked to the end of it and looked under, prepared to yell at his dad to leave him alone and get out of his room.

But he didn't see his dad.

All emotion was replaced with raw fear as the creatured grabbed him, pulling the flailing guy underneath the bed. He was screaming bloody murder, but nobody could hear him through the thick walls. Soon it had pulled him under the bed, claws slashing at his arms, the blood spurting onto the bottom of the bed. Soon the screams were just an echo.

* * *

 **The next day**

The girlfriend walked up to her boyfriend's house and knocked on the door. She was welcomed with the smiling faces of her friend's parents. They informed her her boyfriend was in his room, but has been rather quiet today. They assumed he was sleeping. She walked to his room, cracking the door and peeking in. Seeing nothing, she walked inside. She saw her boyfriend face-down on the floor, halfway under his bed. She laughed at first, thinking he slept walked. She began to approach him, but began to panic as she seen brown stains beneath his arms on his dark green carpet. She pulled him out, but immediately released his body when she saw the rest of it. Or more like the lack of some of it. He was missing his feet, which had been cut clean off. She leaped back, sobbing and gasping for air. Her gaze locked onto one of his arms, which had flipped onto it's side when she dropped his body. It was slashed deeply and was oozing. She couldn't look away as she read the smaller cuts traveling up the arm, which were formed into words.

 _"I didn't laugh"_

She coughed roughly, emotions hitting her like a freight. She ran out of the room to tell his parents to call somebody. Anybody.

* * *

That night, the girlfriend was exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep. She'd gone home earlier that day to break the news to her parents. She sobbed for hours and her parents tried their best to comfort her. Police had briefly questioned her and she was going to be questioned again tomorrow. That was the only reason she was going to force herself to sleep.  
Laying down in her bed, she shut her eyes and attempted to get some rest. Just as she was drifting off, something began messing with her feet. Assuming it was her blanket, she sighed and kicked around in an attempt to move said blanket. The tickling feeling stopped, so she assumed she'd gotten it out of the way. Without much thought, she began to fall back into abyss once again. But it started up again. This time she sat up to see what it was. Her heart nearly stopped as she screamed as loud and as terrified as one could. At the foot of her bed in the darkness, was a creature with no hair. It was a greyish colour and sat inhumanly. The creature had medium-large solid white clouded eyes and a rotten jaw that creaked open, some kind of yellowish liquid oozing from the rotten flesh barely hanging on by threads. The head was covered with bony, veiny things, and it had a light colour blue shirt that was in tatters with various stains of god knows what.

It creaked it's decaying mouth open and made a hissing-snarling sound that was crossed with a disgusting laugh. It grabbed her tightly around her ankles with it's bony fingers, the finger tips dawning long yellow broken nails. She bellowed screams as it pulled her, her face roughly smacking the floor as she fell, the grip not loosening as she was quickly tugged under the bed. She clawed at the floor as blood poured from her broken nose, leaving a trail of crimson behind her. There was a tingling on her ankles as she was being fully pulled into the pitch darkness under her bed.

One last scream filled the thick night air before silence once again became dominant.


End file.
